


Cheer Up Emo Kid- Virgil’s Week. (Day 7: LAMPD)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 7, Deceit, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, LAMPD - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, calmd - Freeform, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Virgil often finds himself being anxious in the middle of sex, it’s worse when the others make him the center of attention. He’s embarrassed but thoroughly enjoying being touched from all directions.





	Cheer Up Emo Kid- Virgil’s Week. (Day 7: LAMPD)

Virgil had to smile at Patton laying there beneath him. Watching his Popstar’s sweet demeanor slipping away to reveal his basic needs. Face flushed and sweat forming on the apple of his cheeks were his glasses kept bouncing up every time Virgil thrusted harder. Virgil moaned as his thighs shook when Roman’s legs nudged his apart farther. Soon slick cool fingers were pressing between his cheeks. Sliding further down was he fucked himself into Patton.

Roman smile as he let his hand naturally go towards his goal. Virgil had been so on edge lately. Personally coming into each one of the side’s rooms, checking on them and tucking them in if the anxious side found the room’s owner still awake. Each one of them had a special way they liked to be tucked into bed. Patton loved to be tucked in be put to sleep was after a sound orgasm. So that’s when Roman launched his plan: Operation Cheer up emo kid.

Logan crawled into the bed on the left side while Deceit crawled into the bed on the right side. Both of them were smart enough not to go straight after Virgil or he would tap out. So Logan went to Patton, Their glasses clinking when Patton leaned up into the kiss too fast. Simply smiling, Logan removed their glasses and set them on the side table, grabbing the lube he found on the table as he came back to bed. Dribbling a bit into his hand and dribbling a bit of the cool gel onto Patton’s hard leaking cock made Patton whimper and clench tight around Virgil’s cock.

“Too cold! Warm me up, touch me, make it better.” Patton whimpered grasping Logan’s wrist and pulling him to his cock. Logan faked like he was going to fall and placed his free hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Giving Virgil an apology kiss as he started to stroke Patton’s thick cock.

Deceit was passionate and rough most of the time. The loneliness of being in the shadows and shame made it hard to play nice when he just wanted everything now and all at once. After moving Roman’s head to just the right kissing angle, He slid his fingertips along Virgil’s side. Virgil’s hand shot up and gripped his fingers tight. The rejection showed in Deceit’s eyes until Virgil brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of the lying side’s hand.

“Be careful with those sharp nails this time, Dee. I almost bled to death the last time we played.” Virgil warned but put Deceit’s hand back on his abs, so Deceit could feel all the strength he was putting into fucking Patton. Deceit swore to play nice but it just came out as moans into Roman’s mouth as he kissed the prince rougher.

They could feel Virgil’s tension from everyone entering the room fade out as his eyes slipped shut when Roman pushed a slick finger inside. His finger met no resistance and Virgil chuckled as he ground into Patton’s ass. Making the heart leak precome over his own tummy and Logan’s hand.

“I was up to three fingers trying to get myself off when I heard Patton shifting boxes in here. Was going to finish filling myself up when I was done putting him to bed.” Virgil admitted with a smirk at the sheepish look on Patton’s face.

“Sorry, Virge.” Patton had started apologizing when Roman interrupted.

“Instead of you taking care of everything yourself, even your own needs. May I assist you my dark and stormy knight?” Roman said while softly running his lips over Virgil’s bare shoulder. The others lightly ran their hands up and down Virgil’s body in the same direction, at the same time as not to overwhelm Virgil. Or alert him to their plan.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Please, Princey, haven’t been stretched wide around your cock in far too long.” Virgil groaned as Patton’s hands came up to wrap over his shoulder, massaging the tight muscles and slowly pulling the dark side forward.

Roman took his cock in hand after slicking himself from base to tip and slipped back and forth over Virgil’s hole only pressing in for a second before pulling out again. Roman gave the hand signal to Logan. Letting go of Patton, Logan let his hand at was stroking over Virgil’s body to rest squarely on the back of Virgil’s head while his other hand, that was jerking Patton off, stroked his own hard cock. Mixing Patton’s and his own precome around the head.

“Please Sir, I know I only get your lips around me as a reward, but your mouth looks so empty and I thought.” Logan offered.

Virgil tugged Logan closer by the ass and took Logan’s cock with ease. Logan bit his lips as he tried to focus on not coming immediately as Virgil’s nose pressed to his pubic hair in three strokes.

Virgil was great at giving, but not so great as taking. His frame of mind convinced him that he was already sucking all the fun and risk out of life so he owned the four of them all that he does. But as Roman’s cock finally filled his ass while Logan was down his throat and Patton was spread beneath him, all the while Deceit had one hand carding through his hair while the snake’s other hand was circling softly over Virgil’s nipples he couldn’t help himself, he gave in for a couple of seconds. All his lovers, All his partners moaning, loving and giving themselves Virgil felt his heart feel lighter. Virgil reached out with the hand that was closest to Deceit and wrapped his gently around his length. Working Deceit into a moaning mess. Virgil’s mind as filled with “They were all safe. They are all at arm’s length and they are safe.”

Deceit was so sensitive that just the couple of strokes paired with Roman’s kisses and the visual fest before him, Deceit started coming into Virgil’s hand. His clipped words of “so good, love, please don’t stop” sent Patton over the edge next.

The moral side could feel all the love in the room and as Virgil thrusted right across his prostate, Patton’s cock jumped and jerked with the power of his release cover himself. Patton had been grabbing Logan’s ass, with one hand, at the time.

The combo of pain from Patton’s fingernails digging into his flesh and the Pleasure from his Sir’s throat, Logan was begging for permission to cum in his high panting breathy voice that Virgil lived for. Nodding yes while Virgil was flexing his throat muscle practically milking Logan’s cock as he shot down Virgil’s throat. There was one love left to orgasm then Virgil would be able to give in and let himself come.

Roman petted Virgil’s back. Drawing Virgil back into himself, back into his body. Slowing his wild thrusts to just long strokes to fill and satisfy but not to overwhelm poor Patton that Virgil was still thrusting into.

“Virgil we love you.” Roman said.

“Want to touch your soft pale skin all the time” Deceit joined. Letting his hands stay connected to Virgil but put more weight behind it.

“Value your opinions as much as your beautiful smile.” Logan added his hands next. A steady touch to Virgil’s back and his arm.

Placing his soft hands on Virgil’s face Patton started to sing. “You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my storm clouds away.” Soft kisses accompanied with a request. “Come for me Virgil.”

Virgil did just that. All of their names falling from his lips as Virgil came deep inside Patton. Pulling out so he could mark Patton’s body with his semen, loving the visual of owning their heart.

Their hands held Virgil together when he was falling to pieces. The soft spasming tug of his orgasm made Roman curl to Virgil’s back as Roman filled Virgil. They spending a few moments locked together, until Virgil tapped admitting he needed a bit of space.

Virgil sat in the armchair, wrapped in a warm blanket, covered in sweat and cum with the dopeyest grin on his face, slowly slipping from a bottle of water Patton had handed him. Watching everyone change the sheets, take baths and get dressed for bed. When Roman finally came over to him with no shirt on but soft fuzzy lounge pants on. Virgil liked the feel of them in his hand.

“How’s subspace treatin’ ya there, my creepy cookie?” Roman smiled and touched Virgil’s knee.

“It’s…I-i’m…is good.” Virgil tried but couldn’t get the words to come out right. God he loved them all so much.

“Wow we got you to go deep this time huh? Well, there’s a nice shower waiting with your name on it, then you can have a snack, water and a well deserved sleep okay?” Roman helped Virgil stand.

“That sounds nice.” Virgil said with the cheeriest smile on his face.


End file.
